The New Ones
by Varsity
Summary: When two new vampires want to join a coven and no one will accept them, they turn to the Cullens.
1. Chapter 1

"What are you _talking_ about? Quit touching me!"

Lauren Fishers hit her husband of 136 years and looked back over the bush, staring at the perfect home in Alaska. The Cullen family was milling around their home, talking and laughing at whatever someone said. Toby Fishers was hiding behind his wife, hoping that no one could hear or see them, even if they were a good 50 yards away.

"They might hear us. Why don't we just go up and talk to them. This whole 'hiding in a bush and snooping' thing is outdated."

"No, we aren't going up there. They might try to hurt us or something. After the whole fight with the Volturi, I'm not sure they would trust too many- What the _hell_ are you doing? Come back here!"

Toby stood up and was running toward the house, Lauren hot on his heels. She caught him just as he was about to step on the porch and they tumbled around in the front yard, wrestling roughly. Suddenly, they heard someone clear their throat and they stilled instantly, Lauren's foot at Toby's throat and Toby holding onto Lauren's arms.

"May I ask who you are and what you're doing in our yard?"

The two of them stood and wiped themselves off, quickly composing themselves and stepping closer together, Lauren speaking first.

"My name in Lauren Fishers and this is my husband, Toby Fishers. We come to you in need of a coven. Since we revolted against the Volturi, we haven't found a coven that will accept us. We're coming to you out of desperation. We are in control of everything. We haven't had human blood since…"

"1926. Right around the time Bessie Coleman died. She was a close personal friend of mine."

"How long have you been vampires?" Carlisle took a step forward, resting a hand on Edward's shoulder.

"Since 1872. We were both in the wrong place at the wrong time in Greece."

Carlisle looked at Edward and Edward turned his head to his father, the two of them having a private moment.

_Are they telling the truth Edward?_

Edward looked at Carlisle and nodded his head, smiling for a split second, aware that everyone caught it. Carlisle dropped his hand from Edward's shoulder and took another step forward, reaching out his right hand. Toby and Lauren took a small step forward and shook hands with him before they took a step back, Lauren grabbing her husband's arm and hugging it close to her.

"Come and sit down if you wish. We want to ask you some more questions."

Edward put a protective hand on his wife's head and pulled her close, kissing her lightly on the forehead before walking into the house first, followed by Emmett and Rose, Jasper and Alice, and then Carlisle and Esme. Lauren went first, holding in to Toby's hand tightly as she followed them into the living room.

"Please, sit." Esme smiled at Lauren, gesturing at the couch across the room. They both sat down, Lauren letting go of Toby's arm just long enough to make herself comfortable. They both stared at one another for a moment, having a private conversation of their own.

_Should we tell them we can read minds? It might come in handy sometime. Maybe they'll gain out trust. I mean, I can tell that that Edward fellow can read minds. I did read his. I could read everyone's mind except for the woman Edward kissed outside. I don't know why though. Could you read her mind?_

Lauren shook her head quickly so that no one could see and looked at everyone who was looking at them too.

"You know I can read minds, huh? I've never met anyone who could." Edward took a seat next to Esme, followed by Bella. Carlisle chose to stand next to Esme on the other side while Rose, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett stood behind everyone else, looking between their brother, sister and parents.

Toby and Lauren nodded their heads once and looked at each other, blinking slowly.

"My wife and I can both read minds, yes. So can you, and so can your wife." Edward put a hand on Bella's knee, squeezing lightly.

"How do you know she can read minds?" Edward sounded defensive as he looked at Toby carefully.

"I can see the love you have for her, and I heard your thoughts just now when you heard us."

Edward scowled slightly, quickly straightening his feathers.

_They don't trust us. _


	2. Chapter 2

Edward leaned forward, glaring at Lauren and Toby, trying to reach deep into their thoughts. Lauren, fully aware of it, started to think of the nastiest things she and her husband had done during sex, causing Edward to hiss and close his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Next time you'll ask." Lauren and Toby shared a brief knuckle bump before they leaned back on the couch. Lauren crossed her arms over her chest and sighed softly while Toby stretched his long legs out in front of him and leaned back into Lauren's shoulder. They both surveyed everyone's thoughts, sharing their opinions amongst themselves.

_I think that the newborn over there next to Edward is powerful. She seems so fragile though. And have you seen how she clutches on to that child? We don't look that dangerous, do we?_

Lauren gave a light nod and looked at Bella herself, studying her every move.

_The child is also very powerful. She keeps asking to touch us. I wonder what she wants. _

_I'm hungry._

There was a loud growling coming from Edward as he stepped between Bella and the visitors. Lauren rolled her eyes and slapped Toby on the back of the head before putting her hands up and looking at Edward.

"I'm so sorry for this," She hit him again and he hissed softly. "_doofus_. He forgets that we are still in the age where no one trusts anyone. He doesn't think when he thinks."

Edward growled again and put a protective hand on Nessie, glaring at Toby as he rubbed her head softly.

"I wasn't talking about the _child, _Edward."

Edward just sniffed and crossed his arms, not planning to leave Bella alone any time soon. Toby sighed and whined to Lauren, silently pleading with her on whether or not they could hunt. It had been so long after all.

_Later._

Toby growled and crossed his arms again, pouting like the child he will forever be.

"So, how old are you?"

"I'm 18 and Lauren is 17. We were going to get married a couple of months after we got attacked."

You've been together for that long? Wow." Alice leaned forward and rested her elbows on the couch in front of her, gazing at the two of them with interest. Suddenly, she had a large grin on her face and she turned to Edward, sharing her vision.

"No. No. Absolutely not. No way Alice. No way." Edward shook his head with each word and Alice jumped over to Carlisle and tugged his arm, beaming.

"I saw them living here with us. They were a part of the family. The were playing baseball with us next Friday. There's supposed to be rain. They look perfect. Please Carlisle, please?"

Lauren and Toby mouthed the words 'baseball' at each other and looked around the room confused. Nessie broke out into a fit of giggles and broke free of her mother's arms and ran at Lauren, jumping into her arms and clutching her tightly.

"Nessie!" Edward dashed across the room but Bella held him back, watching the interaction. Lauren smile down at Nessie and Nessie put a hand on her cheek. Lauren's eyes grew wide and she gasped at the images Nessie was showing her. It was all about Edward and Bella and the love they both shared with Nessie. She then showed her images of Jacob and the rest of the Cullen family all together and laughing.

Very carefully, Lauren took Nessie's hand and took it away from her face, smiling down at her lightly.

"Very nice sweetie, but I don't think your father is going to like you sharing personal information with me. It's okay though, I get the picture."

Nessie pouted over her shoulder at Edward before turning back to Lauren and smiling widely, showing all of her teeth. Lauren smiled widely too, showing off her teeth two. They both broke into fits of giggles before Nessie got down and walked back over to Bella, holding her arms out.

"Interesting."

"What is?" Edward's accusing eyes rested on Carlisle who was sitting in his armchair with Esme on the rest next to him.

"She isn't afraid of either one of them, and yet you still choose to turn cold. What's the matter?"

"Nothing is wrong with me. I just don't like when everyone trusts two people we met today. Just because Renesmee trusts them enough to share her memories doesn't mean I have to."

"You don't have to be such a brat with everything! Just because you can't seem to get past your own ignorance doesn't mean we have to alienate everyone who steps through our do-"

"No, he might be right."


End file.
